


Blooms White as Snow

by Bectara



Series: The Gardens of Eden [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Flowers, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt/Comfort, Vomiting, WILL END HAPPY!, Will add tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24366148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bectara/pseuds/Bectara
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki thinks he's cursed... People around him... His friends... Die around him.The least he can do to pay them back is take care of the blooms they grew... Give them a new chance at life in death.This is a mirrored fic with "Petals Black as Night" This is the lighter version.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: The Gardens of Eden [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759246
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Blooms White as Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> I recently found a Hanahaki prompt that I fell in love with... But I couldn't figure out which way I wanted to take it.
> 
> The result? Two stories that follow a similar plot with majorly different themes... A Pair of mirrored fics. 
> 
> This is one part of it, the other part is "Petals Black as Night".
> 
> I hope you enjoy it. <3

Each step is dragging, pulling him down almost as if the concrete were trying to absorb him. He needs to just climb the two steps that lead to the door… The door of both his dreams and nightmares… He knows no matter what, his will all be over tonight.

He barely makes the second step, falling forward into the door and collapsing on the rough bristles of the welcome mat. He doesn’t even try to stand again as coughs wrack his body, deep red rose petals fluttering 

Into a small, but growing, pool of blood. 

The door opens and a gasp is heard, “Cao Bin?” Yuuri is immediately on his knees in front of him, “Oh my God…” Hands flash across his vision and he feels Yuuri wrap his arm around him, picking him up and carrying him through the door until he lays on the plush couch. “We need to call the hospital…” Yuuri turns to grab the house phone, but he feels Cao Bin grip his shirt to stop him, pulling his eyes to the red teary brown in front of him.

“N-No.. Pl-Please…” Cao Bin rasps, speaking past the thorns in his chest as much as he can, barely a whisper… “I d-don’t want to los-lose my love,” Coughs take over once more, shaking Cao Bin as the petals threaten to spill out of his throat. “I just want… Please take care of me… Like the others… In your garden?” 

Yuuri’s eyes drip as he holds Cao Bin’s hand to his chest.  _ So many… Why-Why him… _ Yuuri nods, knowing he can’t change Cao Bin’s mind. It’s his choice and Yuuri can only honor his wishes, “I Pr-Promise,” Yuuri speaks through broken sobs. Cao Bin had been his best friend the last few months… How could this have happened?

Cao Bin finds himself smiling…  _ Yuuri… He’ll never know that my roses bloom for him… He’ll never have to face the guilt… He never liked me like that… And that’s okay… I’ll die happy knowing he won’t feel guilty…  _ “Thank you- Yuuri.” He gasps for breath and coughs as more petals join the ones scattered across his chest, matching the blood that now stains Yuuri’s shirt. 

“Don’t worry,” Yuuri soothes, brushing Cao Bin’s hair out of his eyes, even as his overflow with unstoppable tears of grief...“It’ll be over soon.” His sobs bubble up and he tries to muffle them as much as possible holding Cao Bin’s hand, his eyes closing until he feels his friend’s fingers on his cheek, trying to offer him comfort, even as they leave trails of blood across Yuuri’s cheeks. 

Cao Bin chuckles once more before he speaks his last breath, “You’ve never had roses before… Guess I’m special…” His eyes close slowly and his hand falls limp from Yuuri’s cheek, hanging off the couch as his chest finally stops moving. The thorns ending his life.

Yuuri sobs on Cao Bin’s chest, knowing that he’ll have to work soon to save the blooms, “I’ll take care of you- Cao Bin… I Promise.”


End file.
